


Prince of Paladins

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Im awful at writing anything so yeah, M/M, Prince Lance AU, Shiro and Keith are half brothers, Woo family, allura and Lance are brother and sister, i will be skipping things and basically fucking up everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Altean!Prince!Lance AULance couldn't believe what had just come out of his father's mouth. His sister weeping into his shoulder as he tried to keep calm."Father, please." They both begged but it fell on deaf ears. The planet was being burned, its people dying. Their mother was no where to be seen. Their father had a dark look."No."A fanfiction in which Lance is very OOC. Main pairing of Klance but there are mentions of past LanceLot (Lance and Prince Lotor) and Shallura.





	1. Chapter 1

Prince of Paladins 

a Voltron Fanfiction 

Chapter 1 

 

The Paladins of Voltron where beings that Lance, the crown prince of Altea, respected. He wanted to be a paladin from the first moment he saw the heroes parading around the small planet.

Lance hadn't expected war. In general no one ever did. Lance was heartbroken that one of his respected paladins, the Black paladin to be exact, the leader, had turned his back on the people he swore to protect.

"Father!" His sister was in tears as the planet was under attack from Galra invaders. Lance held his sister tight was she wept. "We must form Voltron."

"No." Was their father insane! Lance's head popped up away from his sister to look at their father who stared absently at the burning planet.

"What do you mean no?" The prince exclaimed, his anger at a boiling point. "Are you crazy?"

Lance couldn't believe what had just come out of his father's mouth. His sister weeping into his shoulder as he tried to keep calm.

"Father, please." They both begged but it fell on deaf ears. The planet was being burned, its people dying. Their mother was no where to be seen. Their father had a dark look.

"No." He repeated. "He wants Voltron." Their father said somberly. "We can't let that happen."

"We could stop the bloodshed now, father." Allura said, her tears all but dry. "Please." She begged.

"Coran. Take them to the healing chamber." Lance finally saw the look in his father's eye as he turned only for a second. "Be safe my children."

Lance remembered being dragged away with his sister, being forced into the healing pod. It closing, the sudden need to sleep, though he banged on the pod doors.

Then black. It was dark for a long time, or Lance thought it was dark. Around him, he knew somehow, his planet and people where not safe. He couldn't wake up.

Something rumbled causing the palace to come alive. He could hear voices, they were loud, chattering about something, the language unrecognizable to his ears. Probably due to the glass.

Lance fell from the pod onto his hands and knees, gasping.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking at the strange beings. His attention suddenly to his sister's pod. He stood, quickly though his shaky legs didn't want to move yet.

He caught her easily in his arms, crashing down onto his knees.

"Allura." Lance whispered, moving her long sliver hair out of her face.

"Lance?" Allura's voice was surprised but calm. "Where's father!?" She asked, suddenly, her eyes wide. She became defensive of her brother, pulling him close as if he were child again. "Where is King Alfor."

"Princess Allura! Prince Lance." Coran's voice came from his own pod as he stepped out. "You're okay."

"Coran." Allura was relieved, letting her older brother go for just a second. Her blue eyes a bit teary.

"Excuse me but we have four strange boys in our palace." Lance said, he waved his hands at them. He stood offering to help his sister up. She ignored the hand glancing up at the strangers.

"Well you ignored us first." The one on the end grumbled, he had slightly long hair, it feel in his eyes, over his ears, down his neck almost to his shoulders but not quite.

"My sister is my main concern." The prince said, turning his head and crossing his arms.

"Sorry, your highness." The boy said, also crossing his arms.

"Keith, stop." The oldest of the boys said. "I'm sorry but we have no idea how we got here. We found this lion."

"A lion?" The prince asked. A sudden joy kept in him. Along with a rumble, almost like a purr.

"Princess, Prince...I have bad news." Coran said. "We've been sleeping for 10,000 years."

Lance's face fell. "Which means...father is..." He stopped himself. "No. I refuse."

"Prince..." Coran started as Lance paced suddenly.

Allura placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Don't worry." She said, her eyes teary. Lance felt guilt for a brief moment. "We're not alone."

Lance bit his tongue physically to keep from lashing out. He was the older brother by only a year. He should be comforting Allura.

But there was a silence as they pressed their foreheads together for a brief second. "I'm fine." Lance said. Feeling embarrassed, his skin flushing slightly.

"I know." Allura said. She gave him a sad smile before turning to the group of boys. "I am Princess Allura, this is my brother, Prince Lance. And our advisor Coran. Welcome to Altea though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"I'm Shiro." The oldest said. Lance was surprised at how gentle the oldest was, reminding him of his father but still seeming so young.

"I'm Keith." The one on the end said. The one Lance had picked a small fight with. Lance couldn't help but feel annoyed at the mere sight of the other male.

"I'm Pidge." The smallest and youngest said, they're short stature was...odd to the young prince.

"And I'm Hunk." The second tallest said, he looked slightly sick, like he was about to vomit.

"You said you came on a Lion?" Lance asked, his sudden outburst caused his sister to look at him strangely. "Which one?"

"There's more than one?" Shiro asked.

Lance nodded. "Five actually. Which one?"

"It's blue but none of us could control it. It just scooped us up and took us." Pidge said, they pushed their glasses up with one finger.

Lance glanced at his sister who only nodded. "The Blue Lion has returned to Altea." She said simply.

"What's going on?" Pidge asked. "We kind of deserve some answers too."

"Allura can show you." Lance said, he wasn't normally this serious. He felt a sudden urge in his gut. Like he had been flying and suddenly took a nose dive to the ground. He followed his sister to the small command center.

Lance remembered when he was smaller playing with one of the children of the paladins at this very spot. How bossy his sister was, foreign dipolmats urging their children to play with the small prince. One of which was the youngest child of Zarkon, Lotor. Lance shook the memories away, mentally. Focus.

Then something surprised him.

"Lance...you should try to bound with Blue." His sister said.

"Me?" Lance asked. "Why?"

"I have a feeling." Allura said, she took her brother's hands in hers. "For mother." She spoke in their native language. She rested her forehead on his again. They stayed like that for at least a minute, both of their eyes shut.

Their mother had been the most beautiful woman Lance had ever seen. She was the blue paladin for a very long time, disappearing shortly before the war with the Galra.

Lance nodded. "Go with Hunk...see if you can bound with the lion." Allura said, she let his hands go once again. "Be safe."

"Got it." Lance said. He then hugged his sister tightly.

"So...you and your sister...?" Hunk began only to trail off for a moment.

"Yeah, she's my sister." Lance confirmed. "I'm the older one and by default now ruler of Altea..."

"R-Right." The large man said. "I just...you guys are really close."

"Do you have siblings?" Lance asked. He smiled even though he wanted to be bitter and indifferent but he could tell that this guy was just trying to make small talk.

"Nah, I'm an only child." Hunk said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I guess Pidge and Keith kind of make up for siblings." He smiled.

"You guys are close." Lance said, he felt a nervous pinch in his gut. "All of you."

"Not at all." Hunk said. "Pidge and I were in the same class with Keith but he dropped out when his brother disappeared."

"Did he find his brother?" Lance asked. From personal experience if Allura were to go missing, Lance would have gone crazy.

"Shiro's his brother actually...I think they're only half brothers though. Why?"

"I would be insane without my sister." Lance said as a sigh of relief washed over the prince.  "I've...lost a lot of people in a very short time span, even though it's apparently been 10,000 years...it feels like it's been short." Lance then let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I ramble when I get nervous."

They had finally made it to the lion. The eyes dulled as it laid still on the ground, as if it resting.

Lance carefully ran his hands over the the giant head. "Do you remember me?" He asked in native Altean.

The eyes flashed. _Little prince._ A dark rumble in the back of Lance's head. The lion opened its mouth allowing the two inside.

"We have to find the Yellow lion." Lance said to the lion casually typing in some coordinates.

"Wow..." Hunk whispered. "We had such a difficult time with this thing."

_Not a thing yellow one. Little Prince tell him._

"Later..." Lance said. The voice reminded him of his mother somewhat. She had always called him Little Prince, up until she disappeared. "I promise."

There was a silence on the Lions end.

"We practically had to beg the lion to safe us." Hunk commented.

"No one was bound to it." Lance said, he grinned feeling proud of himself. "I've known the lion for years."

"Because it was built on your planet?"

"Not really." Lance said. "I was obsessed with the Paladins of Voltron. My mother was..." That was personal, don't say that. "Was...a big story teller. I asked for it every night."

"Oh. Cool." Hunk said. "I understand that. I asked to hear a story about Maui every night until I was 15." Hunk gave a small laugh.

Lance laughed along. Why did he have the need to spill his guts to someone he hardly knew. Soon the laughing stopped as they neared the planet that held with Yellow Lion.

Lance stiffened. "Galra..." He whispered. "This planet should be abandoned."

Unless....Zarkon was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince of Paladins

a Voltron Fanfiction 

Chapter 2

 

Zarkon was still alive, Lance felt like vomiting. If he was alive than so was Lotor, the thought caused Lance's heart to beat quickly. No. Lotor was the enemy. Lance pushed the thought to the side.

He had to focus on mission, not an old relationship based on lies.

Don't be so down. Blue rumbled in his head. Lance tried to ignore Blue but couldn't.

"Right." Lance said. Blue purred as they came closer to the planet. Perhaps to calm Lance down.

"We have to be careful." Lance said. "The Yellow Lion is on that planet filled with Galra." He guided the lion slowly. He was trying to come up with a plan quickly.

His skin prickled like he was cold. "I'm going to get you to the place where the lion was last located." He said, the prickling went away just for a moment.

Zipping past the guards, trying to maneuver around and not be shot down. Blue rumbled about being hit for the third time. Lance apologized.

"Come on." He whispered waiting for the Yellow Lion to appear. His gut was swimming as he chewed on his lip. Trying to avoid everything and not get killed.

Then the Yellow Lion broke free from the ground.

"You online?" Lance asked. Checking their communication.

"Yep." Hunk answered. They zipped past the guards flying as quickly as possible to leave the planet. "I hope everyone else is safe." Hunk said.

"I do too." Lance said. "I'm not as close to all of you...but I hope to be." The young prince said. I hope to tell them more...

They were back in Altea in no time. Lance breathed a short sigh as he landed the lion.

His sister was waiting, she looked worriedly at him for a second.

"Zarkon is alive." He said quietly.

"I know." Allura said. The siblings shared a look. Allura chewed at her lip. "We need to find the Red Lion."

Lance nodded. "I know." He paused to look at the chattering teens, Hunk and Pidge talked about their lions in excitement.

Allura looked like she was about to say something but then shook her head. "No it's not necessary."

"I'll be in my room." Lance said. His mind still on the past, his heart beating quickly. Lotor had an equal chance of being dead like any of Lance's ex-lovers.

He remembered the short breathless kisses he had shared with the follow prince. The begging to marry the prince. The relief to have an almost "yes".  The other prince was so secretive of their relationship. It annoyed Lance to no end.

Lance shook his head. Lotor was an enemy now. He couldn't get attached to the . He didn't even know if he was actually alive. They had also broken up severely times and Lance had managed to move on until the next time he saw the half Galra.

He remembered the white hair and the soft yellow eyes. Prince Lotor was also half Altean and almost as beautiful as Lance's mother or sister. The sudden growth spurt before the war they caused the half Altean-half Galra hybrid to tower over Lance. The purple-blue flowers that Lotor said would be beautiful compared to Lance's naturally light brown skin and his dazzling blue eyes.

The tears he shed when his father was quote: "not fair" when he dreamed of being a paladin. Being held in the night with a warmth filling his chest. Hand on his knee in a meeting in a comforting way.

Lance was trapped in a loop of memories. As much as he hated what had happened, he felt happiness in those memories. He can still feel a tingle on his lips from long since past kisses.

"Uhm...Prince Lance?" Shiro asked, knocking on Lance's door.

"Yeah?" Lance asked, his heart raced a tiny bit from escaping those thoughts. He felt flustered.

"Princess Allura wanted you to 'bound' with us."'

"Right...right." Lance felt a sad pain wash over him. "I'll catch up."

"Is...is something wrong?" Shiro asked.

"Well...yeah..." Lance said. "I fell asleep for 10,000 years."

"Besides that." Shiro said, sitting down on the bed. "You look like you've been crying."

"Probably....I tend to get stuck in my own mind." Lance said, rubbing his eyes just incase he had actual tears still falling. "It's kind of silly."

"What is?" Shiro asked. Lance couldn't place the tone. His mother had used it when he was little explaining how hurt he was by his father's choosing his little sister over him.

"Well...10,000 years ago...I wanted to get married..." Lance said, he paused. "He was Galra." He noticed how tense Shiro became.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing...just...I don't have many good things to say about the Galra."

"No one does anymore, I assume." Lance said. "But I loved him. He was also half Altean and I thought my father would allow it...but he didn't." Lance paused again. "My father tried to push me into other relationships but I would always think of the other prince."

"Prince..." Shiro said and Lance frowned. "Maybe you should focus on getting your mind off that relationship. You don't know if the prince is alive. That could be unhealthy."

Lance smiled a tiny bit. "You remind me of my.."

"Father?" Shiro asked. "I get that a lot."

"No actually." Lance said. "You remind of my mother. My father was very distant to me."

"Really?" Shiro asked, a bit surprised. "The way Allura spoke about him, I assume he was a great father."

Lance shrugged. "He was fine with Allura but he wanted me to stop dreaming about being a paladin." Lance said. "My mom always gave me advice but it was bit helpful."

"Oh..." Shiro's light response came as a surprise. "I'm sorry, Prince Lance."

"Just Lance is fine." Lance grinned. "I'm a paladin now." His mother often refused to be called queen when she became a paladin. Thinking about her made him feel even worst than thinking of past relationships of any sort.

Shiro was right. Lance shouldn't think about the prince. He should move on. If Lotor was alive, he was an enemy and a danger to Voltron.

They both sat in silence.

"My sister will get worried soon." Lance said. "And she'll think I'm up to something." Lance winked at the older man, jokingly. "I'm kidding." When he noticed how flustered the older man got.

Shiro laughed, though it was a nervous one. "Right. We better go."

There was more silence as they walked down the hall, to the main chamber. Lance felt awkward sitting in the middle of the Paladins and from the sudden silence that he hummed a tiny bit to relieve his stress.

"We've located the Red lion." Allura said, though her voice was low. "It's on a Galra ship."

Lance stopped his humming to look at his sister in the eyes and than a small glance at Keith, who made no reaction to the news. Almost like he expected the worst.

Out of the corner of Lance's eye, he thought he saw Keith look back at him.

For some odd reason, Lance wanted to grab the Earthling's hand. Keith reminded him of someone but Lance couldn't picture the person or the name at the moment.

Lance mentally shook that thought away. No, Keith wasn't looking back at Lance. No, Keith did not look like someone Lance knew. Lance was not going to throw himself at the Earthling and get his heart broken.

If he had been younger, he probably would have flirted with all 4 boys, and laugh at how silly their combined reactions would have been.

He wasn't 13 anymore. He was 17 now. Plus 10,000 years. He had to mature, be like Allura. Calm, mature, ready to lead.

But he wasn't. He had could play nice for foreign diplomats, he could be a king. Maybe even be like his mother: Paladin and Ruler.

Deep down it filled him with a lonely anxiety. He listened to what Allura had planned, a dreading thought pounding in his brain.

"That's all for today, we should rest while we have the chance." Allura said, she was so much like their father it was scary.

"Lance, can I talk to you?" Allura asked.

"I...honestly rather not right now." Lance said, ignoring the hand that was placed on his shoulder. "I've had a very long day."

"Right..." Allura said. "I love you brother." She said.

"Yeah, you too." Lance brushed the hand off, coldly. He wasn't meaning to be so distant. Allura knew that, she smiled a little bit.

"Father..." Allura said. "said he left a message for you."

"Thank you but I really need to be alone." Lance said. He gave her smile. Allura nodded to her brother.

Lance went to his room, a picture of his mother sat on his bedside table, he's younger possibly one or a bit older due to Allura not being in the picture. He's in her arms with what was probably a stuffed creature of some sort. Handmade by the looks of it. Lance probably didn't have it anymore. The king was also smiling, his arms resting around both of them, happily married and starting a family.

Looking at his beautiful mother, her loving blue eyes. Her light tanned skin, soft sliver hair. He missed her so much. Lance looked a lot like her, or at least he thought he did.

Tears found their way onto the framed photo. He wanted his mother so badly. She was probably passed a long time ago. Lance put the photo down, his head in his hands. He hated the empty feeling he had.

He was incredibly lonely. He had his sister, he shouldn't feel this lonely. It was silly and stupid.

But he did. He didn't want a message from his father, claiming he loved him, when reality that was a bare fact. He rubbed his eyes. Had he always been this emotional?

He made up his mind in a split second. He left his room, and went back to his sister.

"Lance? What's wrong?" She asked, clearly concerned for her brother.

"I'll listen to the message." Lance said, his sister nodded, though her worried look didn't g away, she grabbed his arm in hers and took him to the central hub of the computer.

The scene changed to a field, Lance remembered playing in it when he was younger with his sister. Their mother running after them.

His mother, or the ghost of his mother, was crouched looking at the purple-blue flowers, Lance had forgotten the name after so many years.

"Mama?" The word escaped him, his emotions of guilt, anger, sadness stayed quietly tucked behind joy to see his mother.

Lance didn't contain his need to hug his mother when she stood. Brushing her hair back. Lance expected to go straight through her but he didn't.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Her hands running a hand through his dark sliver almost grey hair.  "Mama I missed you so much." He whispered, clinging to the ghost of his mother.

"Shh." His mother said, comfortingly. "I'm here now."

So much had happened. Lance had so many questions. He just sank into his mother's warm arms.

"Tell me everything." Lance whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Prince of Paladins 

a Voltron Fanfiction 

Chapter 3 

 

"Tell me everything." Lance whispered.

His mother bit her lip. She let him go, opting to sit on the ground, she patted the spot next to her.

"Allura told me father left a message." Lance said.

"He did...Im his message, my little prince." His mother said, she combed her fingers through his short bangs, as if they where in his eyes.

"Where did you go?" Lance asked.

"To Earth." His mother said, simply. "I had to hide the Blue Lion. I expected to hide it and come back...but it was unsuccessful."

"You can say that again." Lance said. Now all he felt was confusion. "I've really missed you."

"And I, you." His mother said, she smiled. "At least you and your sister are together. Safe."

"I know..." Lance said, he sighed softly. "Not exactly safe."

"What makes you say that?" His mother asked. Her kind eyes and smile hurt Lance.

"Zarkon is still alive." Lance said. "I saw a swarm of them on the planet the Yellow Lion was hidden."

"You've become a Paladin?" His mother asked, she looked both worried and proud.

"Yeah." Lance said. "Of Blue, like you."

"My son, a Paladin. Like he always dreamed." His mother said and then she nodded. "It suits you."

"Thanks." Lance said. He smiled, hugging his mother again, tightly.

"And so strong!" His mother said, in a mocking tone like she had when he was little.

Lance laughed. The act itself surprising the prince. He hadn't laughed in so long in actuality. If he was honest, he had done a lot of crying.

It felt good to laugh. His mother grinned.

"I love you, mama." Lance said.

"I love you too." His mother said.

Lance didn't want to leave. He hugged her again, just as tight as before. He couldn't live in a fantasy world. No matter how much he wanted to.

Sleep came hesitantly, Lance tucked in his sheets. His mind lingered to the Earthlings. They all seemed to harbor this tight bond with each other. If only a little bit. The prince felt the panic in his chest.

He was probably the least likely to join their group. If he had been born on Earth, as they were, would he have been friends with all of them?

Lance figured he would. He had made many friends before the war. Maybe that was it. They all reminded him of his old friends in their little ways. Lance shut his eyes, he felt sick to his stomach suddenly.

When he woke up, his face was covered in tears. He probably had a night terror, which was actually quiet common for the young prince. His limbs shaky as he sat up on his elbows. Only two hours had past.

Lance let out a soft groan. Really? Only 2 hours? He didn't immediately flop down on the pillow. The Red Paladin was in his room staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Lance asked.

"Your nightmares are as bad as Shiro's." Keith said, sitting down on the bed. Lance glared, not out of jealousy to be compared to another man but due to the principle of not inviting Keith to sit on his bed.

"I know. I've been dealing with them since I was a child."

"Well excuse me, princess." Keith said, in a strange tone of voice, crossing his arms.

"I'm a prince." Lance deadpanned.

"It...It was kind of a joke." Keith said. "From Earth."

Lance looked at him confused. "How is calling me by the wrong title a 'joke'. You'd make a horrible jester."

"Never mind." Keith said. "I just..." His pale skin flushed slightly. "I just wanted to make sure no one was attacking you." He stood up going to the door.

"Wait..." Lance called. "How...how did you know about my terrors?"

"Like I said, Shiro has them a lot. Even before he went missing." Keith said, he crossed his arms. "You want to talk about it."

"No." Lance answered. "And I'm saying no because I can't remember what happened in the dream, not out of spite."

"Thanks for the clarification, your highness." Keith said, with a mocking bow.

Lance ignored it. "How do you deal with terrors?"

"Honestly, talking about it." Keith said. "But since you can't remember it. Counting helps."

Lance purses his lip. A small memory of his mother holding his hands whispering numbers with him did calm him down. "I'll try that." Lance said, he laid down, his back facing Keith.

"Want me to stay?" Keith asked. There was a silence between them as Lance nodded.

Lance woke up to his sister's voice. Keith was no longer in the room and Lance wondered if he had dreamt it. He probably hadn't.

Gaining the Red Lion wasn't easy, or the fight against the enemy or forming Voltron. Lance felt his muscles ache. He was well adjusted to the Blue Lion after growing up with it.

It made his heart ache. The young prince had to push those feelings away. He couldn't feel this melancholy feeling. The lion purred but it didn't speak. It was comforting. He was deep in thought as a memory began to play out.

_"Brother?" Allura called. Lance looked up at his sister._

_"Yeah?" He looked at her with a tiny smile._

_"I just..." She paused. "I wanted to check on you."_

_"I'm fine." Lance answered, he ran a hand through his messy hair._

_"Lance...I need to talk to you." Allura said. "It...It is a very sensitive subject."_

_"Is this about Father?" Lance asked. Allura bite her lip as she sat beside him._

_"Yes and no." She frowned. "It involves Lotor."_

_Lance's heart sped up. He could hear it in his ears. It had been several months since they had even mentioned him._

_"He asked for my hand." Allura whispered._

_"No." Lance said, standing. "Tell me you said no."_

_"I did." Allura stood as well. "I want to marry for love." She looked out at the garden. "I knew you would understand."_

"You know, prince." Coran's voice caused Lance to jump. "You look almost identical to your mother when you do that."

"What?" Lance laughed. "Get scared by you?"

Coran grinned. "No, getting lost in thought with your lion."

Lance stepped away from the lion. "Coran?" He asked. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Prince of Paladins 

a Voltron Fanfiction 

Chapter 4 

 

Lance was restless, staring up at his ceiling. It only came at night. After several months of being a paladin. Had it been months? Who knew.

The prince was restless, not even the humming of the castle as it moved calmed him.

Yeah, that was a surprise. The ship actually flew. He can hear his sister's mice squeaking. He tried to ignore the fact she was technically spying on him. It made him smile, Lance's eyes flicked over to the mice, which scampered away as if afraid of him.

Lance sat up on his bed. It had been...rough? Yeah, rough was the word. As much as he loved his sister, she was beginning to get on his nerves. Lance knew that if she wanted to fight, she would. He knew Allura could handle herself.

Though that didn't stop the worry that fled into his head. He was the big brother. Lance stood from his bed. Then he noticed the Green paladin sitting in the hall by themselves.

"Hey..." Lance looked at the younger paladin. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Pidge sighed. Theyre eyes looking at a picture of a boy and a girl.

Lance slipped down beside her. "Who is that?" He asked.

"My brother." Pidge said. "He and my dad disappeared with Shiro."

Inwardly, Lance was screaming. Pidge was a girl. A girl. A person like his sister. If Allura found out Pidge would be put through a makeover. "Your brother has to be out there." Lance decided to say. He then smiled. "Man, if I knew my sister was with a bunch of weird boys flying a giant robot..."

Pidge looked at him strangely. "How do you even smile? Your planet was destroyed."

"I don't know." Lance answered truthfully. "Sometimes I get lost in my thoughts...and I try to keep them happy. I wasn't a very happy child."

"You're a prince." Pidge said. "All the princes in Fairy tales are happy."

"Fairy tale?" Lance asked, tilting his head. "What's a fairy and why does it have a tail?" He asked.

Pidge let out a small laugh. "I'll explain after you tell me about your childhood."

Lance pursed his lips. "Alright. Deal. But maybe not in the hall." He pointed to his room.

"Right..." Pidge stood. They entered the room together.

"So...my childhood..." Lance hummed softly. "My mother was gone often. So when she was gone, Allura and I had Coran...and a long list of nannies Allura and I scared off.

My father was a king, and like any other king, wanted the right child to rule the kingdom. So from a young age, both Allura and I studied manners, negotiations, languages you know? Fun things." Lance offered a small piece of technology. Pidge took it and smiled when a hollogram popped up.

"When mother was at the castle, my sister and I were allowed outside to play in gardens. She would tell me about her adventures, they always seemed so exciting. I wanted to be her and I guess I'm living that dream now." Lance shrugged. "So...Fairy Tales. What are they?"

"There stories people pass down to teach lessons or something." Pidge said, she moved her glasses up her nose. "First one off the top of my head is Sleeping Beauty."

"Why?" Lance asked. "What's that one about?"

"Well...there's this princess that gets cursed by an evil fairy and like on her 18th birthday she goes under a sleeping spell. She's supposed to sleep for 100 years but her prince wakes her up with true loves kiss." Pidge said. "Your situation is like that."

"Oh..." Lance felt confused. "Tell me another one."

"Okay. Rude." Pidge scoffed. "Uhhh there was an old lady swallowed a fly..."

"Gross! Why?" Lance felt like a little boy again.

"Well...no one knows why." Pidge smirked. "She just kept eating animals until she got sick and...yeah..."

"That sounds awful." Lance grimaced.

"Not as bad as the Princess and the Pea..." Pidge smiled.

They must have talked about fairy tales for hours, because Lance woke up later with the younger girl sleeping soundly on the bed. It reminded him of his childhood with Allura.

Speaking of Allura, he would have to tell her about the fairy tales. He stood carefully, trying not to wake Pidge. He failed because she woke up.

"Crap." She muttered, rubbing her eyes. "I didnt mean to sleep here."

"It's fine." Lance said.

Pidge smiled. She hugged him tightly. "Thanks...it was like being with my older brother again."

"Well..." Lance smiled. "I'm good at that job." The two parted ways.

His eyes caught the sliver hair of his sister. "Allura! I have to tell you about these stories the Earthlings have called Fairy Tales."

***

Lance was like a 4 year old. Keith decided as he watched the prince talk about dumb stories Pidge told him. The Red Paladin couldn't help but try to hide a smile at how Lance changed some stories, adding things to them.

Keith almost forgot how to breath, Lance's smile was dazzling as Hunk began telling more stories, with better detail. A blush creeped up the back of Keith's neck.

He wasn't about to have a crush on an alien prince. He had to find out about his origin.

"Staring is bad if you like someone." Shiro's voice came beside him.

"Shut up." Keith grumbled. "I wasn't staring at him, I mean, anyone."

"You should tell him." Shiro smiled.

"Whatever I'm going to go train." Keith stomped away from his older brother. His face still warm from being caught staring at the dazzling prince of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS CHAPTER TO HAVE THAT ONE JOKE ABOUT SLEEPING BEAUTY also somewhat mutual crushes omg


	5. 5

Prince of Paladins 

a Voltron Fanfiction 

Chapter 5 

 

Keith believed in reincarnation. Mainly because every time he saw Lance, he got a strange case of deja vu. Even before meeting the prince he had dreams about him.

Or someone like him.

Keith felt the heavy blow of the training robot, sending him a few feet away from it. He cursed softly, he could taste the blood as he licked his lip.

"Busted lip. Great." Keith mumbled to himself standing dusting himself off. He ended the training session, running his hand over his lip hoping that the blood would stop soon.

For a second, Keith stopped to stare at the prince again. The prince was...really nice looking.

Yeah, Keith had it hard for the alien prince. 'It' meaning crush. His first one technically, if you didn't count that time he was 4 with that random kid at park. Keith practically dashed away as the prince turned laughing at some dumb joke he told.

Keith's face was bright red. Lance laughed at his own jokes. Keith wanted to beg anyone to keep him laughing.

"Hey, Keith." Lance said. Keith caught the sight of his...the prince as he ran by, momentarily backtracking awkwardly. He hated how casually the prince talked. Lance was a PRINCE. Keith noticed the shocked look. "What happened to you?"

"Training robot." Keith said, inside he was nervous and scared and screaming. And yeah, voice in his head, he realized those were basically the same.

"Wow..." Lance said. The screaming became louder when Lance's fingers touched the side of his cheek. He can feel the heat on his cheek bone, Lance was so dangerously close. "It looks very bruised."

Keith's mouth went dry. He was pretty sure he was stuck to the ground. He felt like he was dying. Was he dying? Yeah, he was dying.

"You should probably have some first aid." Lance said, pulling away. Keith instantly flushed harder. He didn't want Lance to pull away.

Their eyes connected. "I...I gotta go." Keith said. He didn't know how long they had been standing in the hall.

Keith went to his room almost immediately crashing down on the bed shoving his face into the pillow. At some point he had died of embarrassment.

"You've got it bad." Shiro's voice scared him into sitting up. "Let me guess...distracted you ran into something." He held out a gel pack in one hand. "Like a door."

"It was a training robot." Keith said, taking the pack, pressing it to his throbbing lip. "I'm not a kid."

"You're also clumsy, Keith." Shiro said, tilting his head to the side with a smug smile.

"Stop. Go away. I want to die in peace." Keith grumbled.

"Alright." Shiro said as he backed out the door.

Keith let out a groan as he laid his head on the pillow. He was screwed.

***   
"Pidge...Hunk...tell me...do hurt humans usually act like a scared animal?" Lance asked, his head resting in his open palms.

"Not usually?" They both answered. Hunk turned from what he was cooking. Pidge turned from the computer. "Why?" She asked.

"Keith was frightened when I tried to help him." Lance said. "Then he became very warm and ran away."

Pidge let out a snort. "Wow he's such a dork..." she said, shaking her head.

"What's that?" Lance asked, utterly confused.

"Uhhh...someone who does something awkward I guess." Pidge said. "Anyway, no most people don't act like that."

"Oh..." Lance echoed softly to himself. "Maybe he doesn't like me..." For some reason the thought hurt Lance. He fell silent for a moment.

"I...I don't think that's the case." Hunk said. He and Pidge shared a look quickly. "I mean we're a team."

"I suppose..." Lance said. "Maybe I need to apologize." He stood quickly.

"Wait! Lance!" Pidge called, trying to get out of her chair.

"He's gone." Hunk said, with a small shrug. "I guess those two will realize sooner or later."

"God I hope it's sooner." Pidge said, she slipped the glasses off her face. "It'll be a lot easier..."

***

"Keith?" Lance knocked on the door surprised when it opened. "I wanted to apologize for scaring you..."

"Scaring me?" Keith said. "Oh!" He flushed again. "Yeah...that's nothing." He had a weird accent now.

Lance blinked in confusion. "D-did I wake you?"

"No?" Keith looked at him confused. The accent gone.

Lance felt more confused. Why did Keith have a strange accent and not the others. Weren't humans the same?

"Can I speak to you about something..." Lance suddenly felt too polite. He decided to use a word he had learned from Hunk. "dude?"

Keith cracked a tiny smile, before turning away allowing Lance space to enter the room. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You remind me of someone but I'm not sure." Lance said, he sat on the bed. "But we've never met...but I have this strong connection to you. We barely know each other an-

"Lance..." Keith's voice seemed worried. Lance glanced up, he felt warm lips on his.

Oh. Keith was kissing him.

Oh. Lance was kissing him back.

OH! THEY WERE KISSING!

Both boys pulled away. Keith's face bright red. Lance noticed some sort of purple splotches on Keith's face, traveling down his neck.

"K-Keith...are you..."

"No!" Keith answered immediately. "I mean maybe? I don't know." He tired to cover the spots.

"Just calm down." Lance said, he stood. "I'll help you."

"Wait! I'm sorry for kissing you! Don't tell anyone!" Keith looked desperate. Ready for Lance's anger he shut his eyes.

He received a second kiss.

"I have to tell you about something I've kept secret from the team." Lance said. "You can't tell anyone."

"I...promise." Keith said. He could feel Lance's fingers on his cheek.

"Just breathe and calm down." Lance said. "It's a long story."

Keith took a deep breath. "Okay...I'm calm."

"Okay." Lance echoed. "It starts more than 10,000 years ago.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY KISSED!!! I'll try to get the next one out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me, I'm really bad at describing stuff.


End file.
